1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box in which a circuit substrate is accommodated into a housing and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A-2003-164039 as this type of an electrical connection box, such an electrical connection box is known, that is provided with a circuit substrate, switching elements arrayed on the front plane of the circuit substrate and conductive channels of electric power arrayed along the back plane of the circuit substrate and connected to an electric source.
In the above-described electrical connection box, for the purpose of effectively transmitting the heat generated at the circuit substrate inside the container-like housing to the housing and also retaining the insulating property, the circuit substrate is accommodated in such a way that conductive channels of electric power arrayed at the back plane of the circuit substrate are not brought into contact with the bottom plane of the housing but are overlapped with each other over a wide area. Then, the potting material is filled in such a way that the circuit substrate can be buried into the housing, thereby making it possible to keep the circuit substrate more waterproof and insulative. In addition, potting is a process in which liquid potting materials (synthetic resin forming materials such as epoxy resin, urethane resin and silicone) are injected and thereafter allowed to cure.